Adommy: The Aftermath
by GlamCass
Summary: What happens after Adam Lambert makes out with his bass player on national Tv? What if that particular bass player really didn't mind? This kiss might just have some strings attatched. .... BTW i had no idea what catagory to put this in sry!


Adrenaline was running steady through their veins. Adam and his band was just minutes away from going on stage at the AMA's. Adam has never been the type to get nervous, and that was no different tonight. He was so pumped and ready to go on and perform his new single. When everyone was in place, the lights went down and the announcer rang Adam's name through the Nokia Theater.

Adam immediately wowed the crowd with his intense intro. The adrenaline was really getting to him and he began to command the stage with amazing intensity. Adam shocked the crowd with his sexually charged performance. But the two most shocked people in the room were Adam himself and Tommy Ratliff.

After leaving the stage Adam went straight for Tommy. "Hey Tommy, I um…that was really intense. The adrenaline was absolutely crazy. You understand, right? I mean, well you know, that really hot kiss I just laid on you."

"Don't you worry about it man," Tommy said laughing and patting Adam on the back in a congratulatory manner, but leaving his hand on his shoulder as he looked up at Adam with an adorable smirk on his face and a flustered expression, "all in the spirit of entertainment right? You really fucking rocked um out there man. You were amazing, really. The WHOLE performance, it was amazing, and I'm pretty sure we were the hottest thing the AMAs has ever seen."

"Shit yeah we were. I just didn't want it to be, you know, weird or anything. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," Adam said with a smirk and started to sound more excited as he continued, "I really did knock um dead didn't I? Wow that was so intense. I bet people can't believe I just did that, I'm a little shocked myself," his voice grew louder as he began addressing everyone within hearing distance, "Thank you guys so much. That was crazy intense. You guys were all so amazing. Thanks for being apart of this with me. We are going to be the talk of the town tomorrow guys."

Tommy looked down to hide his snickers and the smile on his face as Adam immediately shot backstage. After doing some quick interviews with random tabloid shows about his "racy" performance, Adam the band and the crew were almost immediately taken to the airport to hop on a flight to New York. Once everyone was seated on the plane, Adam next to Tommy of course by coincidence, the plane took off and headed for the Big Apple.

Everyone was so tired after such a long day of prep for the AMAs, as soon as the lights went off everyone began to doze off. Although some of the other passengers and a few of the crew members were still stirring, the plane was almost silent. Of course Adam had too much built up energy from the performance to go to sleep. Noticing Tommy was also still awake after the first hour, Adam ordered them both a drink and they started talking. About nothing in specific, mostly short bits of conversation about random things in their lives.

Of course how could they not get around to talking about the performance, about the kiss. "That was rockin' man. That was one fucking sexy performance, not sure if people could handle what you were about to do. There is no doubt in my mind people will be talking about that one tomorrow," Tommy said slightly whispering and half laughing, taking a drink of his beer.

Adam smiled, "That's the understatement of the century, just from the couple people I talked to earlier I can see that this is going to be made into more than what it really is. I have no regrets though, people can talk all they want. I had fun up on stage. That was just about the best live performance I've ever done, and you have to admit, that kiss made the whole show. You really didn't mind did you. Cause that would be like extra awkward."

"Look man, I understand. You were just in the moment. I don't want you to think you made me feel uncomfortable or anything like that. It was totally fucking fine."

Feeling better about the situation Adam looked up at Tommy and raised his glass, "Well here's to the hottest make out session an award show has ever seen!"

They clanked their glasses together and both took a sip. "Take that Madonna," Tommy said downing the rest of his beer.

Adam just laughed as he finished off his beer and called for two more. Leaning back in his seat he has a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, how was it then…?"

Tommy looked up with a confused look on his face even though he knew exactly what Adam was talking about.

"Don't give me that look, how was it? Am I a good kisser?' Adam was trying to hold in his laugh, "You weren't exactly holding back Tommy, you enjoyed it I know damn well you did."

Tommy was playing with his empty glass trying his hardest to avoid Adam's gaze when really he wanted to tell him the truth, "I mean you know, it was a kiss."

Adam was fully aware of what Tommy was thinking now. He's holding back. Guys only acted this way around Adam when they liked him. "Oh come the fuck on Tommy. My kisses are never just a kiss, and if you want my opinion I think that was one of the hottest kisses I've ever had. I know you have to agree with me. I know you felt something."

Adam's index finger landed on the back of Tommy's hand, which was now resting on the arm rest, as he began drawing circles on his skin. Tommy flinched at Adam's touch at first but then he looked up and caught Adam's eyes. "Yeah, well, I might have enjoyed it, just a little," Tommy said still looking in Adam's eyes, "Fuck! How do you do that Adam."

"Well what ever do you mean Tommy?" Adam said smiling, now turning Tommy's hand over and tracing the lines in his palm, but never losing Tommy's gaze.

"I just met you but I feel like I've known you forever. I'm so comfortable yet really confused around you. But somehow your eyes always put things in perspective for me," Tommy said giving in to Adam's touch and resting his other hand on Adam's knee. "And now you have me babbling on like an idiot when really all I want to do is tell you that I felt it too. The kiss…" Tommy trailed off, "I felt it too."

Adam looked up slightly amazing he had gotten Tommy to crack so easily. "I..wow I uhm.." was all Adam managed to get out.

Tommy wasn't holding back anymore, he looked deep into Adam's eyes and slowly went in to relive the kiss they had shared only hours ago. Just before their lips met, Monte, from the row behind them, let out a loud snore. With that they snapped back into reality and realized where they were, both looked around frantically hoping no one had just seen what they were caught up in.

"Wow, um, not here," Adam said releasing Tommy's hand and sitting straight up in his chair, then he leaned over, making sure only Tommy could hear, "second stall, I'll be waiting."

A million and one things ran through Tommy's head as he watched Adam get up, flash him a smile, and make his way down the walk way back to where the teeny tiny airplane bathrooms were. Tommy couldn't help think he was going crazy. For some reason when Adam was around he knew exactly what he wanted, he knew he wanted Adam. But when Adam wasn't there he was left confused, left asking himself if he was really gay. Tommy didn't like being unsure of himself, so he gave Adam enough time to get in the stall and made his way back to him.

Tommy ratted on the door lightly and whispered to Adam to open the door. He looked around frantically to see if anyone noticed before he stepped in the stall, but everyone he saw was sleeping. Adam nearly pulled Tommy into the stall, lightly slamming the door back behind him, locking it. "So I think we left off at how I do things to you that you can't explain, and I remember something about you enjoying that kiss."

"I think I remember saying something about that," Tommy said, "But why don't you remind me what it was like so I'll know for sure."

With a smile on his face Adam grabbed the back of Tommy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Tommy closed his eyes and let his lips conform to Adam's. It was like heaven to have Adam kissing him again. Tommy hands landed on Adam's hips pulling him in closer as he teased Adam's bottom lip with his tongue. Their bodies were conformed to each other, and their tongues were wrestling for dominance. Adam felt his hardness growing and took the chance to grind his hips into Tommy's. Tommy let out a quiet moan that vibrated through their kiss, making Adam moan right back. Almost instantly Tommy felt his own hardness grow beneath Adam's hips.

Without breaking the kiss, Adam moved his hands from the back of Tommy's head, where he had just made a mess of his hair by running his hands through it madly. His hands made their way down Tommy's chest, which was difficult because they were so close, and finally landed on Tommy's erection. Tommy's body tensed up but he quickly felt at ease as Adam began to lightly rub his palm over Tommy's bulge. Tommy moaned as their lips slowly moved away from each other, their foreheads resting on one another as Tommy looked down to see Adam's hands, panting from the kiss they had just shared.

Adam looked into Tommy's eyes for approval, Tommy just smiled and leaned his head back on the door as Adam let himself drop to his knees. He wasn't exactly comfortable, due to the limit amount of space they had, but it would do. Adam teased Tommy as he nipped at his belt buckle with his teeth. Slowly he undid the belt and threw it to the side. Luckily Tommy had changed into a looser pair of jeans or it would have been really difficult for Adam to get them off of him in that tiny area. Jeans aside, Adam began to tease Tommy's hard length through his underwear. Adam licked at the small wet area that had accumulated and moaned as he tasted Tommy in his mouth.

Tommy's eyes were rolling to the back of his head as he felt Adam slowly slide his fingers under the elastic, pulling his underwear down and discarding them, letting his erection free. Adam looked up to momentarily enjoy the state that he has put Tommy in. With a satisfied look on his face he moved in toward Tommy. Without touching him, Adam moved his mouth closed to Tommy's cock, breathing his hot breath down his shaft before he took it in his mouth. Using his tongue, Adam flicked the head of Tommy's cock bringing back Tommy's juices into his mouth, spreading them over his lips and enjoying the taste.

Tommy tried to keep his moans quiet but having Adam's lips around his cock was driving him crazy. Adam slowly took him inch by inch into his mouth. Slowly at first, then Tommy tangled his hand through Adam's hair lightly directing Adam's mouth. Adam was obviously good at this, easily enough he took Tommy's big cock all the way in his mouth until his nose met with Tommy's skin. Tommy was becoming more forceful pulling Adam's hair just like he liked it, Adam moaned around Tommy's cock drawing even louder moans from Tommy.

"Mmm, Adam. Fuck! I'm going to lose it." Tommy's body was beginning to convulse. Adam wanted him to fill his mouth with his juices. Adam quickened his mouth around Tommy's cock, tightening his tongues around him. Adam reached around and spread Tommy apart and began teasing his hole with his finger. Within seconds Tommy released inside Adam's mouth. Just as he was releasing Adam snuck one finger into Tommy.

Adam swallowed Tommy's juices like a pro, noticing that he was getting hard again quickly. Adam used some of the cum that had escaped his mouth as lube as he slipped another finger into Tommy drawing more moans.

"I want your ass," Adam said getting off of his knees and changing places with Tommy. Though it was a very small room Adam somehow found a way to bend Tommy over the sink. "I'll go gentle on you."

Tommy looked into Adam's eyes half in love and half scared for what Adam was about to do. Tommy turned around and watched as Adam slid his pants down. Tommy reached out a hand and explored Adam's chest, ultimately landing on Adam's bulge stroking it momentarily until Adam moved him back into position. Adam thrust two fingers into Tommy's hole, slowly at first then faster as he added a third finger. Tommy was clenching his hand around the side of the sink biting his bottom lip hard to stop himself from screaming Adam's name.

Adam bent down and glided his tongue over Tommy's tight hole using his saliva as a lubricant, reaching down stroking his own cock getting ready to fuck Tommy. "You ready for this babe?" Adam asked Tommy standing up again and position his cock behind Tommy.

Still biting his bottom lip Tommy let out a small moan nodding his head yes. Adam took it really slowly, easing the head of his cock into Tommy's tight hole, gaining a painful moan from Tommy. Tommy looked back to let Adam know it was ok to continue. Slowly Adam let himself ease into Tommy more and more. Increasing his speed, he thrust into Tommy until he filled Tommy's tight ass. Tommy was going to lose it again. With every thrust Adam hit Tommy's pleasure spot driving his cock crazy.

"I'm getting close," Adam let Tommy know. With that Adam reached down and grabbed Tommy's still hard cock, "I want you to come with me baby."

Adam stroked Tommy's cock hard and fast as he continued to thrust in and out of Tommy. Both of them were moaning as loud as they could without being too loud to announce their presence to anyone else. At the same time they both released. Tommy collapsed on the sink as Adam filled him up with his juices. Adam pulled out of Tommy and spun him around and made him lick off what remained on his cock. When he was done Adam pulled Tommy up into an embrace. Then looked him in the eyes before kissing him softly.

Tommy looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words so he just smiled. "I know," Adam said returning the smile, "I know."

Adam helped Tommy find his clothes and wiped away the mess they had made. Once fully dressed Adam pulled Tommy in for another embrace. Just then they heard a rap on the door. "Dude is someone in there?" a familiar voice said.

Improvising Adam said loudly, "See Tommy I told you your hair looked better that way."

As Tommy opened the door, Adam acted like he was styling Tommy's hair with the water. "Oh, hey Monte, Adam seems to think I need hair styling tips." Tommy went along with Adam's improvised plan. Monte looked extremely confused. Tommy swatted at Adam's hand which was still playing with Tommy's locks.

"Hey it's never too late for some styling tips, I can work magic with your hair next if you'd like Monte."

Monte was totally confused at this point about what was going on in front of him, "No thanks Adam, can you just get out of there all the other stalls are occupied and I have to piss."

"Oh yeah, no problem." Tommy and Adam said together.

Walking back to their seats Tommy flashed Adam a smile and Adam teased him by playing with his hair again drawing a shove from Tommy.

…..This was going to get interesting.


End file.
